The invention relates to a spacial joint for joining two or more parts, which will find application in the light, building and trade industries for joining tubular members and flat members for example.
A known spacial joint for cylindric parts is disclosed in Bulgarian Author's Certificate BG 40905. The known joint consists of two equal in form parts, fixed through joining elements. One side of each of the equal parts ends with a dowel, the other side ends with an adjustable opening, and the middle portion is formed as a semicylindric bed.
Disadvantages of the known spacial joint include the necessity of centering the equal parts one towards the other, as well as in the possibility of unwanted turning the joined parts one to the other.
It is an object of the present invention to create a spacial joint for quick and precise joining of parts with no possibility of turning them, which will ensure stability of the spacial disposition of the parts.